


these numbers could be lucky for you

by anyakindheart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teens being teens, Texting, basic human interactions, everything is good and nothing hurts, for funnnn, text conversations, these are basically just some logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: some pieces taken out of Miles's and Gwen's (or some other people. sometimes) cross-dimensional text conversations(title from the song "little mumbers" by Boy)





	1. let the star clan guide you!!

**Author's Note:**

> erm okay so this is just a bunch of text conversations and this probably cannot be considered serious fanfiction but idk i had fun making those and some of my friends (kindest blessed people i want to love them and protect them) seemed to enjoy reading them so why the hell not share them?? idk 
> 
> the format was inspired by this amazing work by meggannn: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342291  
> but she can code and i can't so gotta work with what we have :DDDD
> 
> you should also know that English is not my first language => some things might look weird or just wrong about my grammar/word choice/anything, and i would be REALLY grateful for any corrections and/or advice!! (do you people even text like that?? huh?? do you, fellow americans???) (steve_buscemi_with_a_skateboard_pretending_to_be_a_youngster_meme.jpg) 
> 
> the following text includes emoji, memes, keysmashes, warrior cats references and a lot of other stuff. might be ooc, might be this, might be that, but i hope that in the end some people will have some nice time enjoying my sappiness

  
Ya boi Morales (10:12 PM)  
Hey Gwen is it okay if I call you? 

Ya boi Morales (10:12 PM)  
Like rn 

gwen (10:14 PM)  
are u going to be ranting about warrior cats again??

Ya boi Morales (10:15 PM)  
Well

Ya boi Morales (10:15 PM)  
That's what i planned

gwen (10:16 PM)  
hold on im calling you myself 

📞 Call ended, duration 02:58:12

gwen (1:14 AM)  
oh shit it's so late!! ok now GO TO SLEEP Spiderblaze u got school tomorrow pphptpphprphjfhjs

Ya boi Morales (1:15 AM)  
AHDGDJA ok it was fun

Ya boi Morales (1:15 AM)  
Thank you

Ya boi Morales (1:15 AM)  
😸

gwen (1:16 AM)  
😼😼😼

 

***

 

Ya boi Morales (1:13 PM)  
GWEN IM SO SORRY

Ya boi Morales (1:13 PM)  
GWEN

Ya boi Morales (1:13 PM)  
NNNNNNNNKJKS;LDS

gwen (1:14 PM)  
jsus what happened????

gwen (1:14 PM)  
Miles????

gwen (1:14 PM)  
are you okay?????? 

Ya boi Morales (1:14 PM)  
GWEN

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
THAT'S ABOUT POKEMON

gwen (1:15 PM)  
er

gwen (1:15 PM)  
what

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
OUR POKEMON GAME 

gwen (1:15 PM)  
what about it???

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
I FORGOT TO GIVE THE EVERSTONE TO OUR PIKACHU

Ya boi Morales (1:16 PM)  
AND SHE EVOLVED

Ya boi Morales (1:16 PM)  
I didn't mean for it to happen I'm so sorry 

gwen (1:16 PM)  
sweet baby jesus Miles im ljfwefj w

Ya boi Morales (1:16 PM)  
:___( 

gwen (1:16 PM)  
oof

Ya boi Morales (1:16 PM)  
Are you mad at me?

gwen (1:16 PM)  
NO IM NOT MAD 

gwen (1:16 PM)  
i swear im not mad 

gwen (1:16 PM)  
it's just

gwen (1:16 PM)  
it was quite an outburst????

gwen (1:17 PM)  
i thought something really bad happened to you 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 PM)  
Well having your pokemon evolve when you wanted to keep their previous form might be frustrating

gwen (1:17 PM)  
Miles u dummy 

gwen (1:17 PM)  
this was like

gwen (1:17 PM)  
rly scary ok

gwen (1:17 PM)  
but it's alright 

gwen (1:17 PM)  
and btw raichus are hardcore and rad as well 

gwen (1:18 PM)  
so we're chill

gwen (1:18 PM)  
❤

 

***

 

gwen (12:21)  
hey Miles

Ya boi Morales (12:21)  
yes??

gwen (12:23)  
u are uwu

gwen (12:23)  
like

gwen (12:23)  
the biggest uwu

gwen (12:23)  
the uwuest uwu

gwen (12:24)  
that's the tea now live with it 

Ya boi Morales (12:26)  
sadsajhsadhas

Ya boi Morales (12:26)  
Gwenn hfwejiwwwkf 

gwen (12:26)  
:3c 

Ya boi Morales (12:27)  
you are uwu yourself ok 

gwen (12:27)  
ahh im not uwu

gwen (12:28)  
i am òwó

 

***

 

Ya boi Morales (5:28 PM)  
You still do have that dimension-and-time-travelly watch, right?

gwen (5:30 PM)  
the question itself sounds suspicious but yes i do

gwen (5:30 PM)  
👀 u up to something exciting and dangerous?

Ya boi Morales (5:32 PM)  
Yes 

Ya boi Morales (5:32 PM)  
Yes I am

Ya boi Morales (5:33 PM)  
My mom... is really persuasive about having you at our place for tea or something

Ya boi Morales (5:34 PM)  
But no pressure!! I just thought I'd ask you if you would like to come someday?? Because she really wants to meet you and stuff

Ya boi Morales (5:34 PM)  
But as I've said, you don't have to 

Ya boi Morales (5:34 PM)  
After all I can always tell her you went back to South Africa 😎

Ya boi Morales (5:37 PM)  
Uuuhhh Gwen, are you there?? 

Ya boi Morales (5:39 PM)  
Well............

gwen (5:48 PM)  
yES HEY sorry got distracted by a couple of evil drones 

Ya boi Morales (5:49 PM)  
?????????? Are you texting while doing your superhero work????

gwen (5:51 PM)  
😎  


Ya boi Morales (5:53 PM)  
Sweet Lord, you do really have the most obscure memes 😂

gwen (5:56 PM)  
Miles i will be back soon, gotta finish some stuff first

Ya boi Morales (5:57 PM)  
Sure! Take care 

gwen (5:59 PM)  
but, erm

gwen (6:02 PM)  
i think i'd like to meet your folks???? oof 

Ya boi Morales (6:04 PM)  
OOF INDEED 

Ya boi Morales (6:04 PM)  
OKAY ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU riGHT HERE

Ya boi Morales (6:05 PM)  
Not gonna go...anywhere

Ya boi Morales (6:06 PM)  
Mwah

 

***

 

Ya boi Morales (3:47 PM)  
Hey! 

gwen (3:48 PM)  
hi! what's up

Ya boi Morales (3:48 PM)  
Not much! 

Ya boi Morales (3:48 PM)  
You??

gwen (3:48 PM)  
same

gwen (3:48 PM)  
just saw a huuuuge racoon on the way home 

gwen (3:48 PM)  
an absolute unit

Ya boi Morales (3:49 PM)  
Hahaha 

Ya boi Morales (3:49 PM)  
Racoons take no shit from anyone

gwen (3:50 PM)  
pffpphfsdjdsjl sure 

Ya boi Morales (3:52 PM)  
I didn't think you would reply 

Ya boi Morales (3:52 PM)  
For some reason 

gwen (3:52 PM)  
oof

gwen (3:53 PM)  
i didn't think you'd text me?? idk 

Ya boi Morales (3:53 PM)  
Why??

gwen (3:54 PM)  
for the same "some reason" i guess haha 

Ya boi Morales (3:54 PM)  
Haha right 

Ya boi Morales (3:55 PM)  
Uh 

Ya boi Morales (3:55 PM)  
Well 

Ya boi Morales (3:55 PM)  
Um 

Ya boi Morales (3:56 PM)  
How did you like it? 

gwen (3:57 PM)  
oof 

gwen (3:57 PM)  
it was

gwen (3:57 PM)  
great?? honeslty

gwen (3:57 PM)  
ur

gwen (3:57 PM)  
a good kisser

Ya boi Morales (3:58 PM)  
Aww you're just being nice :_D I've only kissed smone on the lips once?? Before today

gwen (3:59 PM)  
a u doubting my judgement????????

gwen (3:59 PM)  
Miles i don't care how many times you've already kissed ok 

gwen (3:59 PM)  
today it was awesome and comfortable and idk

gwen (3:59 PM)  
also ME + "just being nice"??? how well do u know me my dude

Ya boi Morales (4:00 PM)  
Oh hahaha sorry Gwen 

Ya boi Morales (4:00 PM)  
Sorry 

Ya boi Morales (4:01 PM)  
Um 

Ya boi Morales (4:01 PM)  
Thanks?? A lot?? I'm really happy you liked it

Ya boi Morales (4:01 PM)  
Because I (obviously) liked it too 

gwen (4:02 PM)  
no problem champ 

gwen (4:02 PM)  
and do not worry about skills

gwen (4:02 PM)  
practice makes perfect 

gwen (4:02 PM)  
that's the one and only cliche that i will ever tolerate in my life 

Ya boi Morales (4:02 PM)  
I might be blushing right now so you gotta stop doing what you're doing lady 

gwen (4:04 PM)  
ha!! knew it

gwen (4:04 PM)  
Gwen 1:0 Miles

gwen (4:04 PM)  
😎

 

***

 

Ya boi Morales (8:01 PM)  
Did you get back fine?

gwen (8:05 PM)  
yeashh 

gwen (8:05 PM)  
already stuffed myself with leftover cereal 

gwen (8:06 PM)  
there was no toy in my box, imagine????

gwen (8:07 PM)  
im scandalized 

gwen (8:08 PM)  
what about you? everything good??

Ya boi Morales (8:11 PM)  
My dad tied

gwen (8:11 PM)  
wut 

Ya boi Morales (8:11 PM)  
Tried* dammit!! My dad tried giving me The Talk

Ya boi Morales (8:11 PM)  
When you left

gwen (8:12 PM)  
the what talk 

Ya boi Morales (8:12 PM)  
Uuuuhh

Ya boi Morales (8:13 PM)  
Like

Ya boi Morales (8:13 PM)  
The S A F E T Y talk??

gwen (8:13 PM)  
oh 

gwen (8:13 PM)  
ohmyy

gwen (8:13 PM)  
OHMYGOD thAT talk 

gwen (8:13 PM)  
.....................awkward 

Ya boi Morales (8:14 PM)  
Very

Ya boi Morales (8:14 PM)  
Very, very awkward 

Ya boi Morales (8:14 PM)  
For both of us 

gwen (8:14 PM)  
and for me as well

gwen (8:15 PM)  
good thing i was probably already back to my dimension

gwen (8:15 PM)  
otherwise the level of AWKWARDNESS of this talk might have just opened another black hole under Brooklyn 

Ya boi Morales (8:15 PM)  
I was there!!! Believe me, I FELT THAT

gwen (8:15 PM)  
uhh srry 

gwen (8:15 PM)  
and like

gwen (8:15 PM)  
uh

gwen (8:16 PM)  
like

Ya boi Morales (8:16 PM)  
What did I tell him?

gwen (8:16 PM)  
yup

gwen (8:16 PM)  
i mean 

gwen (8:16 PM)  
would that help him if he knew that we haven't actually 

Ya boi Morales (8:17 PM)  
Done anything

gwen (8:17 PM)  
yes yes 

gwen (8:17 PM)  
yet but like. still

Ya boi Morales (8:17 PM)  
I couldn't bring myself to tell him that, like, in direct words, but The Talk is finished anyway so the worst is far behind

gwen (8:18 PM)  
good

Ya boi Morales (8:19 PM)  
But oOh m y god you said "yet"

gwen (8:19 PM)  
yea but let's not emphasize that

gwen (8:19 PM)  
y e t 

gwen (8:19 PM)  
okay??

gwen (8:19 PM)  
😽

Ya boi Morales (8:19 PM)  
Sure!! 

Ya boi Morales (8:19 PM)  
😻

 

***

 

347-206-2556 (11:37 АМ)  
Heyo!! How are you doing??

gwen (11:43 AM)  
Who is this? 

347-206-2556 (11:43 AM)  
:0 It's Miles 

gwen (11:44 AM)  
oh jjsus 

gwen (11:44 AM)  
i had my phone rebooted and it didn't recognize your number sorry abdgdjakdjdkhs 

gwen (11:44 AM)  
SUP DOG

gwen (11:44 AM)  
HEY ;)))))))))))) HOW'S yOUR PUBERTY GOING 

gwen (11:45 AM)  
😼😼😼😸😸😼😸😼😼😼😸😼😸😼😼

347-206-2556 (11:45 AM)  
GSHSJDHKAKDJDJD

 

***

 

📞 Call ended, duration 02:34:17 

gwen (1:02 AM)  
ok i spilled my coffee hhahsdajha

Ya boi Morales (1:02 AM)  
Damn hhahhjajal

gwen (1:03 AM)  
gotta clean it up until it leaves huge dry ugly spots

gwen (1:03 AM)  
and then i think i gotta go take a shower so

gwen (1:03 AM)  
brb 

gwen (1:04 AM)  
but in case you go to sleep before i come back - sleep tight!! 

gwen (1:04 AM)  
and let the star clan warriors cast some sweet dreams upon you psjhfjhdah

Ya boi Morales (1:04 AM)  
ADAJKFHLSDKJ;LAD GGWNJ

Ya boi Morales (1:04 AM)  
GGWEN 

Ya boi Morales (1:04 AM)  
LMFAO THANK YOU 

Ya boi Morales (1:05 AM)  
AKFSDHS DON'T EVEN HOPE I'LL GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT WISHING YOU SOMETHING EQUALLY SWEET

Ya boi Morales (1:06 AM)  
So haha

Ya boi Morales (1:09 AM)  
I think I mostly just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me? Like, literally? 

Ya boi Morales (1:10 AM)  
Not because of the jokes or the memes or even all of this Spidey stuff

Ya boi Morales (1:11 AM)  
But mostly because of, well, you

Ya boi Morales (1:11 AM)  
As a person

Ya boi Morales (1:11 AM)  
And you are the most amazing person I know 

Ya boi Morales (1:12 AM)  
And I'm really really really happy that we're together 

Ya boi Morales (1:12 AM)  
Like

Ya boi Morales (1:13 AM)  
I'm a sap and I'm not ashamed (my mom always says I should not be ashamed of the fact that I'm a sap and that I FEEL THINGS)

Ya boi Morales (1:14 AM)  
And I feel a lot of things about you 

Ya boi Morales (1:16 AM)  
Aaaaaand this ranting slowly turns into something that might be unpleasantly overwhelming to read 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 AM)  
Shit I hope it won't be too uncomfortable for you 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 AM)  
Sorry ugh 

Ya boi Morales (1:22 AM)  
Just one last thing 

Ya boi Morales (1:23 AM)  
I don't really believe that having it written instead of said out loud makes it any less significant but if every other adult says so then I should probably listen to them for once

Ya boi Morales (1:24 AM)  
(Voice Message) ▶ (0:05)

gwen (1:43 AM)  
srry i made even more mess when i tried cleaning up the goddamn coffee!! took me longer 

gwen (1:54 AM)  
Miles 

gwen (1:55 AM)  
im

gwen (1:56 AM)  
oof... are you asleep

gwen (1:57 AM)  
do you remember 

gwen (1:57 AM)  
that dumbest meme from like 2010

gwen (1:57 AM)  
about ninjas cutting onions 

gwen (1:57 AM)  
well they're here somewhere

gwen (1:57 AM)  
rn 

gwen (1:58 AM)  
so

gwen (1:58 AM)  
oof

gwen (2:02 AM)  
oh you know what i'd rather do this in audio too 

gwen (2:04 AM)  
(Voice Message) ▶ (0:13)

gwen (2:04 AM)  
gnight ❤  



	2. google, i'm not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peni and Peter B. Parker are both ASMR artists on youtube and they're going to make a collab   
> (the most common triggers from Peni's videos: mukbang, "fixing you" roleplays, tapping, buzzing sounds)  
> (the most common triggers from PBP's videos: whisper, personal attention, reading, page turning, lighting candles and matches)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not much but this is what i have to offer

  
PENI (2:40 AM)  
I HAVE BOUGHT SOME STUFF FOR OUR COLLAB 

Peter B. Parker (2:43 AM)  
Hi, Peni! Hope you're doing well. I am really happy to hear that. Would you like to show me your collection of purchases?

PENI (2:43 AM)   
LATER!! :D BUT I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING NOW

PENI (2:43 AM)   
DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR RUBIK'S CUBE??

PENI (2:43 AM)   
WELL I GOT ONE OF THOSE TOO

PENI (2:43 AM)   
BUT THIS ONE HAS 10 LAYERS OF HOLOGRAPHY AND A RETRY COUNT 

PENI (2:44 AM)   
ALTHOUGH I'M SURE IT WILL ONLY TAKE YOU A COUPLE OF MINS TO SOLVE IT ^W^ 

Peter B. Parker (2:48 AM)  
Peni, this is amazing! Thank you so much. I appreciate that. 

> Peter B. Parker is recording a Voice Message...

Peter B. Parker (2:50 AM)  
Ok Google what is holography 

> Peter B. Parker is recording a Voice Message...

Peter B. Parker (2:53 AM)  
Ok Google how do I solve a holographic rubik's cube 

PENI (2:54 AM)   
AWWWW PETER I THINK YOU MIGHT BE USING THE WRONG APP!! 


	3. THE LORD PROTECTOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still Gwiles + undertale & dishonored references  
> AND Miles's dad cameo

  
Ya boi Morales (4:56 PM)  
Ok this might be none of my business but I gotta ask 

Ya boi Morales (4:56 PM)  
Is everything ok? 

Ya boi Morales (4:56 PM)  
You seem a little bit quiet 

gwen (4:57 PM)  
ugh i've kinda been a lil busy crying haha 

Ya boi Morales (4:57 PM)  
Oh no

Ya boi Morales (4:57 PM)  
What

Ya boi Morales (4:57 PM)  
Why

Ya boi Morales (4:57 PM)  
Gwen??? Oh 

Ya boi Morales (4:58 PM)  
Do you want to talk about it?? Or about anything at all???

Ya boi Morales (4:58 PM)  
Can I do anything to help??

gwen (4:59 PM)  
aww Miles 

gwen (4:59 PM)  
it's okay

gwen (5:00 PM)  
i've just finished playing undertale 

gwen (5:00 PM)  
and i have a lot of ffflings 

Ya boi Morales (5:00 PM)  
Oooooooooohhhhhh 

Ya boi Morales (5:01 PM)  
Ouch

Ya boi Morales (5:01 PM)  
Now I get it 

gwen (5:02 PM)  
aw hhahah 

gwen (5:02 PM)  
this game is freaking something 

gwen (5:02 PM)  
im just like ????? devastated but also happy 

gwen (5:02 PM)  
idk

Ya boi Morales (5:02 PM)  
Yes 

Ya boi Morales (5:03 PM)  
I understand 

Ya boi Morales (5:03 PM)  
I felt the same way when I finished it 

Ya boi Morales (5:03 PM)  
Pacifist route?

gwen (5:03 PM)  
hhhjhdashdaj

gwen (5:03 PM)  
of course!!!!!!!!!!!! 

gwen (5:03 PM)  
hahhah im scandalized 

gwen (5:04 PM)  
did you really think i could do the no mercy run???

gwen (5:04 PM)  
there was one hella annoying monster though

gwen (5:04 PM)  
but i spared him anyway 

Ya boi Morales (5:04 PM)  
Hahhah no!! But I had to make sure

Ya boi Morales (5:05 PM)  
ahGJDAHDka  hOLD ON I THINK I KNOW THE ONE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT

gwen (5:05 PM)  
ON THE COUNT Of THREE???

Ya boi Morales (5:05 PM)  
YES PLEASE

Ya boi Morales (5:05 PM)  
ONE??

gwen (5:05 PM)  
TWO

Ya boi Morales (5:05 PM)  
THREE

gwen (5:05 PM)  
JERRY

Ya boi Morales (5:05 PM)  
jERRY 

Ya boi Morales (5:06 PM)  
KJKHJAHDGASJALJKA

gwen (5:06 PM)  
LSDFFHSDFSDDS TOTALLY

Ya boi Morales (5:06 PM)  
SORRY NOT SORRY JERRY

 

***

 

gwen (5:21 PM)  
you know any other games like undertale??

Ya boi Morales (5:22 PM)  
Oh I'm not sure, I'm really not much of a gamer

Ya boi Morales (5:22 PM)  
But some people say "night in the woods" is quite similar?? I mean the vibe

Ya boi Morales (5:22 PM)  
But I haven't played it myself so I can't be sure 

Ya boi Morales (5:23 PM)  
I also know that undertale was heavily inspired by earthbound series?? 

Ya boi Morales (5:23 PM)  
So maybe it would be helpful to check those out 

gwen (5:26 PM)  
oww i've googled earthbound

gwen (5:26 PM)  
is it like for gameboy???

Ya boi Morales (5:26 PM)  
I guess?? I only know it's nintendo 

gwen (5:27 PM)  
oof too bad my old gameboy doesn't work anymore haha 

Ya boi Morales (5:27 PM)  
Hahaha mine doesn't too 

Ya boi Morales (5:27 PM)  
However I still have it

gwen (5:27 PM)  
hadgsjdfhksjdh same 

gwen (5:27 PM)  
mine is covered in sparkly stickers and glitter glue 

gwen (5:28 PM)  
the last time i saw it, it had a rugrats cartridge stuck inside  

gwen (5:28 PM)  
i broke two nails trying to get it out but no luck ahhkgsdhsld

gwen (5:28 PM)  
i guess it's there forever

Ya boi Morales (5:28 PM)  
Haha rugrats was a great game, i used to have it too!! Remember that level where you had to build a baby tower (?????) to reach for the cookie bowl?? 

gwen (5:29 PM)  
HAHAHHHAH YES 

gwen (5:29 PM)  
stuff was good 

Ya boi Morales (5:30 PM)  
And do you have any fav games?? Like in general

gwen (5:31 PM)  
oof i think so

gwen (5:31 PM)  
i don't play too often though (no time) 

gwen (5:31 PM)  
therefore i prefer short games with simple gameplay

gwen (5:31 PM)  
but 

gwen (5:31 PM)  
there are exceptions!!!!

Ya boi Morales (5:32 PM)  
Like what?

gwen (5:32 PM)  
like dishonored 

gwen (5:32 PM)  
the whole series

gwen (5:32 PM)  
including all dlc 

gwen (5:32 PM)  
i LOVE it

Ya boi Morales (5:33 PM)  
!!!! I've heard about it!!! And I tried playing the first part but it turned out to be harder than I thought hahahah

Ya boi Morales (5:33 PM)  
So I kinda gave up 

Ya boi Morales (5:33 PM)  
But I haven't deleted it yet so someday I might just pick it up from where I left it

Ya boi Morales (5:33 PM)  
Which is like

Ya boi Morales (5:34 PM)  
The first 20 mins of gameplay hahahah

gwen (5:35 PM)  
oh asjdh what exactly did you find hard??? 

Ya boi Morales (5:35 PM)  
Oh I'm just

Ya boi Morales (5:35 PM)  
Not good with stealth mode haha

Ya boi Morales (5:35 PM)  
But I don't want to kill people

Ya boi Morales (5:35 PM)  
And I was told that it's either having good stealth skills or killing pretty much everyone

Ya boi Morales (5:35 PM)  
And if you kill everybody, everything turns bad in the end?? Or something??

gwen (5:37 PM)  
yea it's called high chaos ending 

gwen (5:37 PM)  
it's really horrible with carnivorous rats and plague and dirt and stuff

gwen (5:37 PM)  
basically "everybody is dead and those who are still alive are mad and evil" 

Ya boi Morales (5:37 PM)  
Well that's it

Ya boi Morales (5:38 PM)  
This is exactly why I'm not willing to check just how bad my stealth skills actually are haha

gwen (5:41 PM)  
i've completed these games in stealth mode like 20 times 

gwen (5:41 PM)  
so if you ever feel like it

gwen (5:41 PM)  
i guess i could stream them for you???

gwen (5:41 PM)  
if you're interested 

Ya boi Morales (5:41 PM)  
Are you serious??????

Ya boi Morales (5:42 PM)  
Gwen I would literally 

Ya boi Morales (5:42 PM)  
Literally die for the chance of watching you play your fav game 

Ya boi Morales (5:42 PM)  
Like

Ya boi Morales (5:42 PM)  
Wow 

gwen (5:43 PM)  
omg please don't die 

gwen (5:43 PM)  
are u free tonight? ;))))))

Ya boi Morales (5:43 PM)  
Gwen jkdfhsdhfsdkjfhsd

Ya boi Morales (5:43 PM)  
Yes I am

gwen (5:44 PM)  
we could start today just to see if you like the whole concept and the mechanics of the game idk

gwen (5:44 PM)  
i could start right now actually

Ya boi Morales (5:45 PM)  
I'm in!!! I'll just go grab something to eat from the vending machine hahah

Ya boi Morales (5:45 PM)  
Brb!  

gwen (5:45 PM)  
okay asdjhg

gwen (5:46 PM)  
i'll send you the link 

 

***

 

Jefferson Davis (8:12 PM)  
Hi, Miles. Haven't you heard my calls?

Ya boi Morales (8:16 PM)  
Oh dad!!!! Hi 

Ya boi Morales (8:16 PM)  
Sorry

Ya boi Morales (8:16 PM)  
I haven't, that's true 

Ya boi Morales (8:17 PM)  
But I'm ok 

Ya boi Morales (8:17 PM)  
How are things going at home??

Jefferson Davis (8:19 PM)  
Good. 

Ya boi Morales (8:19 PM)  
You sure??

Jefferson Davis (8:20 PM)  
Yes.

Jefferson Davis (8:20 PM)  
Do you want me to call you one more time? To chat. 

Ya boi Morales (8:20 PM)  
Sorry dad I can't right now 

Ya boi Morales (8:20 PM)  
Gwen is streaming her favorite game for me 

Jefferson Davis (8:21 PM)  
What is "streaming"? 

Ya boi Morales (8:24 PM)  
It's like

Ya boi Morales (8:24 PM)  
She's playing, I'm watching 

Jefferson Davis (8:25 PM)  
Are you at her place?

Ya boi Morales (8:26 PM)  
Omg dad no!! It's over the internet 

Ya boi Morales (8:26 PM)  
There are special services to let me see what's on her screen 

Jefferson Davis (8:28 PM)  
And what exactly is on her screen?

Ya boi Morales (8:29 PM)  
Dad

Ya boi Morales (8:29 PM)  
A computer game 

Jefferson Davis (8:32 PM)  
Okay. 

Ya boi Morales (8:33 PM)  
And btw you don't have to put a full stop in the end of every sentence... 

Ya boi Morales (8:33 PM)  
It makes your messages look grumpy 

Jefferson Davis (8:35 PM)  
Why? This is a basic punctuation rule. 

Ya boi Morales (8:36 PM)  
No punctuation rules on the internet, pa 

Ya boi Morales (8:36 PM)  
Sorry I gotta go now, I will call you later, ok?

Jefferson Davis (8:38 PM)  
Okay, son. 

Jefferson Davis (8:38 PM)  
Remember about safety  

Ya boi Morales (8:39 PM)  
DAD!!! I told you I'm not even at her place!!!!! jkljfdh

Jefferson Davis (8:40 PM)  
See? No full stop 

Jefferson Davis (8:40 PM)  
;)

 

***

 

gwen (5:07 AM)  
woof

Ya boi Morales (5:07 AM)  
SAHDKJAKJA DID YOU JUST SAY WOOF

gwen (5:08 AM)  
KJDSAFDS I DID 

gwen (5:08 AM)  
it's just 

gwen (5:08 AM)  
i looked at the time

gwen (5:08 AM)  
and boom 

Ya boi Morales (5:09 AM)  
Yes jksdhdjfhsd

Ya boi Morales (5:09 AM)  
Thankfully we have no school tomorrow 

Ya boi Morales (5:09 AM)  
I'm sleepy as hell though 

gwen (5:10 AM)  
hfsdfjhk same here

gwen (5:11 AM)  
i think i have melted my eyes hahahhdj

Ya boi Morales (5:11 AM)  
Oh no

Ya boi Morales (5:11 AM)  
Does it hurt??

gwen (5:12 AM)  
no

gwen (5:12 AM)  
they just feel really tired but it's ok 

gwen (5:12 AM)  
we did a great job today!!! 

Ya boi Morales (5:14 AM)  
YOU did a great job! Thank you so much for streaming 

Ya boi Morales (5:14 AM)  
You're such an amazing gamer 

Ya boi Morales (5:15 AM)  
Stealth 100000/10

Ya boi Morales (5:15 AM)  
Corvo Attano is several steps closer to getting his honor and respect back! Yay 

gwen (5:17 AM)  
awwwwww 

gwen (5:17 AM)  
thank u for watching ❤ 

gwen (5:17 AM)  
im happy to share this experience with u 

gwen (5:18 AM)  
> Corvo Attano is several steps closer to getting his honor and respect back! Yay  
oh sugar........ :_) 

Ya boi Morales (5:18 AM)  
What 

Ya boi Morales (5:18 AM)  
WHAT??? 


	4. i might be lacking vitamin U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTS: Gwiles, Jeff Davis, pineapple pizza, cheesy pick up lines

  
Ya boi Morales (11:01 PM)  
Hey Gwen

gwen (11:04 PM)  
wh??

Ya boi Morales (11:05 PM)  
I got a question for you 

gwen (11:05 PM)  
well go ahead 

Ya boi Morales (11:05 PM)  
What does it feel like to be the most gorgeous person in the world?

Ya boi Morales (11:05 PM)  
ppfppbkfdsfkjk

gwen (11:05 PM)  
KJFDSJFPOKWLF

gwen (11:05 PM)  
MFKWLFWPO MI LES 

Ya boi Morales (11:05 PM)  
WHAT I'M SERIOUS JDSFLKJKKFDS

Ya boi Morales (11:05 PM)  
I'M LIKE

Ya boi Morales (11:06 PM)  
TRULY CURIOUS KFDJHFJLF;SK

gwen (11:06 PM)  
WELL I CAN'T ANSWER YOUR QUESTION IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MINE

Ya boi Morales (11:06 PM)  
KLFJDJPK;SLDJF;SLD'FKSD

gwen (11:06 PM)  
ARE YOU FROM TENNESSEE????

Ya boi Morales (11:06 PM)  
POM GHFJF KFNFSDK G GWEE NN KFOJWE KLKS STOP 

gwen (11:06 PM)  
BECAUSE UR THE ONLY 10 I SEE JDFKLSJDFKSLDF

Ya boi Morales (11:06 PM)  
L;JFSDHFKLSDJFSD;L NO 

gwen (11:06 PM)  
Y E S ASKOUJOIWEHNF

gwen (11:07 PM)  
actually i do get now how stupid my question was

gwen (11:07 PM)  
this was obvious

gwen (11:07 PM)  
so tell me what

gwen (11:07 PM)  
did it 

Ya boi Morales (11:07 PM)  
GWENN NO 

gwen (11:08 PM)  
hurt

Ya boi Morales (11:08 PM)  
NPOOOFJSDJFSLF;KSDF

gwen (11:08 PM)  
when u

Ya boi Morales (11:08 PM)  
GNJWKEFJKOPW IM CRY N NG

gwen (11:08 PM)  
FELL FROM HEVAEN

Ya boi Morales (11:08 PM)  
FROM WHerE FSJDLFJSKDLFKLK;LSDKPOWJFK

Ya boi Morales (11:08 PM)  
HEVAEN

gwen (11:08 PM)  
DAMMN 

gwen (11:09 PM)  
WHERE'S AUTOCORRECT WHEN U ACTUALLY NEED IT 

Ya boi Morales (11:09 PM)  
KFLL;K;LFSJDFLSKFWKF; I MIGHT PASS OUT 

gwen (11:09 PM)  
I BET!! IT'S A LONG FALL FROM HEAVEN 

gwen (11:09)  
SORRY *HEVAEN, STILL PRETTY FAR AWAY

Ya boi Morales (11:09 PM)  
AJDHFKJDFHAS ;JKSAF  IPLLEASE 

gwen (11:09 PM)  
so you fell on earth 

gwen (11:09 PM)  
didn't u need a map or something 

Ya boi Morales (11:09 PM)  
GWMEFWJL;KWFWFLFJWI

gwen (11:10 PM)  
because i certainly do 

gwen (11:10 PM)  
since i got lost in ur eyes

gwen (11:10 PM)  
:3c

Ya boi Morales (11:10 PM)  
ohkjfjfi;FJEPWFPWE;JFWE

Ya boi Morales (11:10 PM)  
YOU

Ya boi Morales (11:01 PM)  
FINISHED ME 

Ya boi Morales (11:10 PM)  
AND YOU DID IT WITH STYLE 

Ya boi Morales (11:11 PM)  
PHEW

Ya boi Morales (11:11 PM)  
Do you know what I need now

gwen (11:11 PM)  
dfkjldshflksfs no idea

gwen (11:11 PM)  
my phone number?

gwen (11:11 PM)  
directions to my heart?

Ya boi Morales (11:12 PM)  
Well sure

Ya boi Morales (11:12 PM)  
But first 

Ya boi Morales (11:12 PM)  
I need to borrow a quarter please 

gwen (11:12 PM)  
HAHHHAHH here u go ○

Ya boi Morales (11:12 PM)  
Thanks

Ya boi Morales (11:12 PM)  
This really is an emergency

Ya boi Morales (11:13 PM)  
My mom asked me to give her a call the first time I fell in love

gwen (11:13 PM)  
DAKJLKDJFSKLDFDKFDJF'S

gwen (11:13 PM)  
SMOOTH

gwen (11:14 PM)  
REAL SMOOTH MILES 

Ya boi Morales (11:14 PM)  
I'M LEARNING FROM THE BEST

 

***

 

gwen (2:20 PM)  
Milezzzz 

gwen (2:20 PM)  
how about this

gwen (2:20 PM)  
i count 1 2 3 

gwen (2:20 PM)  
and on the count of 3 

gwen (2:21 PM)  
we both say YES or NO to pizza with pineapple

gwen (2:21 PM)  
???? 

Ya boi Morales (2:21 PM)  
Omg 

Ya boi Morales (2:21 PM)  
Ok 

Ya boi Morales (2:21 PM)  
But now I'm kinda nervous

gwen (2:23 PM)  
yea me too 

gwen (2:23 PM)  
a lil bit 

gwen (2:23 PM)  
so

gwen (2:24 PM)  
one

gwen (2:24 PM)  
two

gwen (2:24 PM)  
three

gwen (2:24 PM)  
YES

Ya boi Morales (2:24 PM)  
Yes

gwen (2:24 PM)  
dkdfhsdfjsdkfsdlkfhlkdsjhkldj

Ya boi Morales (2:24 PM)  
,JFJOIjifoj;iofwjefj

gwen (2:25 PM)  
i am

gwen (2:25 PM)  
relieved

Ya boi Morales (2:25 PM)  
ME TOO

Ya boi Morales (2:25 PM)  
Phew

 

***

 

Jefferson Davis (3:46 PM)  
Do you and Gwen get along well? 

Ya boi Morales (3:50 PM)  
We do, she's the best  

Ya boi Morales (3:50 PM)  
Why?

Jefferson Davis (3:52 PM)  
:) No reason.

Jefferson Davis (3:52 PM)  
*No reason

Jefferson Davis (3:52 PM)  
No full stop! I remember. 

Ya boi Morales (3:53 PM)  
Dad hahahahaha

Ya boi Morales (3:53 PM)  
ily

Jefferson Davis (3:55 PM)  
What does that mean?

Ya boi Morales (3:56 PM)  
This is something you'll have to google for yourself! 

 

***

 

Jefferson Davis (5:14 PM)  
Ily too, son

Ya boi Morales (5:16 PM)  
Wow that took long 

Ya boi Morales (5:17 PM)  
But no full stop!!! Like, for real! Thanks dad hahaha

Jefferson Davis (5:18 PM)  
  



	5. don't_stop_believing.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwiles + Roald Dahl; chocolate cake, telekinesis and shot put all rolled up in one convo   
> PLUS Miles texting Ganke Lee!!!! (i gave it a shot) (they are discussing Glee so this might be slightly CURSED)

  
Ya boi Morales (1:12 PM)  
I gotta say 

Ya boi Morales (1:12 PM)  
Nothing is better than sour gummy worms

gwen (1:13 PM)  
dammn i was planning to get very cheesy and say something lke "no, something is. YOU ARE"

gwen (1:13 PM)  
but then i was like 

gwen (1:14 PM)  
we're talking bout fav foods

gwen (1:14 PM)  
not fav people

gwen (1:14 PM)  
weird

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
Hahahah 

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
Remember that moment from Charlie and the chocolate factory movie??

Ya boi Morales (1:15 PM)  
When Willy Wonka's like "unfortunately society does not approve of cannibalism, so you don't have to worry about having your son mashed into my candies"

gwen (1:15 PM)  
AJFDSFHSDJKFSHDFKSD YES S 

Ya boi Morales (1:16 PM)  
THIS MOVIE WAS WILD

gwen (1:16 PM)  
i used to like both the book and the movie when i was a kid but now i just find them cringey 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 PM)  
I know, right? 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 PM)  
Just think about that oompa loompa madness 

Ya boi Morales (1:17 PM)  
Wtf 

gwen (1:17 PM)  
hideous 

gwen (1:17 PM)  
that was a horrible idea mr Dahl and i'm not gonna just let it go signed as "old fashioned"

gwen (1:18 PM)  
also the whole concept with this competition???? why Wonka

gwen (1:18 PM)  
what's wrong with u

Ya boi Morales (1:18 PM)  
On the other hand, what isn't wrong with him

Ya boi Morales (1:18 PM)  
Like, take his name

Ya boi Morales (1:18 PM)  
W i l l y

Ya boi Morales (1:18 PM)  
W o n k a 

gwen (1:19 PM)  
fhsjkdhFJKHDSJFSDFDS MIELS L  EW

Ya boi Morales (1:19 PM)  
HAHAHAHAHH SERIOUSLY

Ya boi Morales (1:19 PM)  
wHY THOUGH

gwen (1:20 PM)  
im either imagining this or Dahl had actually created some less cringey stories 

gwen (1:21 PM)  
like about that girl with telekinesis powers?? 

Ya boi Morales (1:21 PM)  
Mathilda?? 

gwen (1:21 PM)  
yes that one

gwen (1:21 PM)  
but was it actually not cringey?? we just don't know

Ya boi Morales (1:23 PM)  
Ok confession time 

Ya boi Morales (1:23 PM)  
Remember that scene with a boy who was forced to eat a huge chocolate cake

Ya boi Morales (1:23 PM)  
Just because earlier he was stupid enough to steal a piece of the same cake that belonged to that horrible headmaster lady?

gwen (1:24 PM)  
YES

gwen (1:24 PM)  
HIS NAME WAS BRUCE AND HE WAS PHLEGMATIC AF 

Ya boi Morales (1:24 PM)  
yyES THAT'S HIM HAHAH

Ya boi Morales (1:25 PM)  
SO

Ya boi Morales (1:25 PM)  
I deadass still think that I would've been able to eat the whole cake with no drama and still be very happy about it 

Ya boi Morales (1:25 PM)  
That's it 

Ya boi Morales (1:25 PM)  
That's my truth 

gwen (1:26 PM)  
ASDHSAKJHSAF I REMEMBER THINKING THE SAME

gwen (1:26 PM)  
when i was little 

gwen (1:27 PM)  
but one day i think i was rewatching the movie?? and i noticed some mentions of how the cook got all drained and wrinkly after making that enormous cake

gwen (1:27 PM)  
something like "it seemed that all of her life juices went into that cake" 

gwen (1:27 PM)  
"and also her blood. and her sweat"

gwen (1:27 PM)  
and i was like

gwen (1:27 PM)  
bloody sweaty cake ew hahahh

Ya boi Morales (1:28 PM)  
Ashkdjshad ew indeed... Did you have to tell me this hahahha

gwen (1:28 PM)  
sorry ppfhhsght

gwen (1:28 PM)  
that headmaster lady was a nightmare tho

gwen (1:28 PM)  
in that school she also made something like a small narrow room with hot steam coming from some rusty pipes??

gwen (1:29 PM)  
and there were huge nails in the door

gwen (1:29 PM)  
like, their sharp ends facing the person who supposedly got locked in that room for bad behavior 

Ya boi Morales (1:30 PM)  
What hahah oh god

Ya boi Morales (1:30 PM)  
I didn't remember that 

Ya boi Morales (1:30 PM)  
But I do remember that she was very fond of shot put and one time she grabbed a girl by her hair and like

Ya boi Morales (1:30 PM)  
THREW her across the grounds 

gwen (1:31 PM)  
ASDSHAKJDHAJKDAHDASD YES YES YES 

gwen (1:31 PM)  
I THINK THE GIRL'S NAME WAS AMANDA 

gwen (1:31 PM)  
FOR SOME REASON I REMEMBER THAT

Ya boi Morales (1:31 PM)  
JSDKFHDSKJFHSDFL OK, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY GOOD WITH NAMES 

gwen (1:32 PM)  
HONESTLY

gwen (1:32 PM)  
THAT MOVIE

gwen (1:33 PM)  
let's rewatch it someday 

gwen (1:33 PM)  
we need to find out how bad or good it actually is 

Ya boi Morales (1:33 PM)  
Omg yes please 

 

***

 

Ya boi Morales (4:03 PM)  
Hey Ganke

G.Lee (4:04 PM)   
Milesaurus! Hi :D 

Ya boi Morales (4:05 PM)  
Asjdhdslk ok I guess 

Ya boi Morales (4:05 PM)  
What's with the username??

G.Lee (4:05 PM)  
This is literally just the 1st letter of my name and my last name

G.Lee (4:06 PM)  
What do you mean "what's with the username"?

Ya boi Morales (4:06 PM)  
Ow right

Ya boi Morales (4:07 PM)  
I thought 

Ya boi Morales (4:07 PM)   
This was a reference

Ya boi Morales (4:07 PM)  
To that tv show 

Ya boi Morales (4:07 PM)  
With singing 

G.Lee (4:09 PM)  
Glee?

Ya boi Morales (4:09 PM)  
Yes

Ya boi Morales (4:09 PM)  
That one

Ya boi Morales (4:09 PM)  
I'm feeling nostalgic today

Ya boi Morales (4:09 PM)  
Have you seen it? 

G.Lee (4:10 PM)  
Unfortunately, I have

G.Lee (4:10 PM)  
And it was painful to watch 

G.Lee (4:10 PM)  
Have you?

Ya boi Morales (4:10 PM)   
Uuuhh not the whole thing, but 

Ya boi Morales (4:11 PM)  
Some... eps 

G.Lee (4:12 PM)  
Do you also feel like you need to ask forgiveness for the fact that you were born in the same universe with it?

Ya boi Morales (4:12 PM)  
Sometimes... yes 

Ya boi Morales (4:12 PM)  
That's pretty accurate

Ya boi Morales (4:13 PM)   
Hey G do you remember 

G.Lee (4:13 PM)  
Miles, no, I don't

Ya boi Morales (4:13 PM)  
I SAID DO YOU REMEMBER 

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
THE 21ST NIGHT OF SEPTEMBER anD THAT'S ALL I'D LIKE TO REMEMBER

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
DO NOT PROCEED WITH YOUR QUESTION

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
OH SWEET SKIES 

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
PLEASE

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
ANYTHING

G.Lee (4:14 PM)  
ANYTHING BUT GLEE FLASHBACKS 

Ya boi Morales (4:15 PM)  
DO YOU REMEMBER THE GRILLED JESUS 

G.Lee (4:15 PM)  
JKHDFLJJPFIOWE9IOKF023I-3IJOPF;0

Ya boi Morales (4:15 PM)  
THE ONE thAT APPEARED ON FINN'S TOAST 

Ya boi Morales (4:15 PM)  
AND IN THE SAME EPISODE SOMEBODY ATE IT (I BELIEVE???)

Ya boi Morales (4:16 PM)  
AND FINN SANG "LOSING MY RELIGION" KJDSPFWOPFKOFJWE

G.Lee (4:16 PM)  
OPO03RUI23UFLJWE 

G.Lee (4:16 PM)  
WHY DID YO U HAVE TO DO THIS 

G.Lee (4:16 PM)  
I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

G.Lee (4:16 PM)  
But here you go

G.Lee (4:17 PM)  
I'm going to repay you right now

Ya boi Morales (4:17 PM)  
OOOOOUUUUUCHHHH

G.Lee (4:17 PM)  
Remember when Tina had a crush on Blaine

Ya boi Morales (4:17 PM)  
OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

G.Lee (4:18 PM)  
And there was some weird scene with him being unconcious (I guess?) and Tina rubbing his chest with some kind of ointment??????

Ya boi Morales (4:18 PM)  
NOOOOOO YOU DIIIIIIIDNT FKSODFKOPSDFKOPK

Ya boi Morales (4:18 PM)  
CRITICAL HIT 

Ya boi Morales (4:19 PM)  
BUT ALSO DIDN'T BLAINE USE TO HAVE A "PUPPET" VERSION OF TINA??? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT FOR AND WHY, BUT

G.Lee (4:20 PM)  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHY"

G.Lee (4:20 PM)  
BECAUSE IT'S GLEE

Ya boi Morales (4:20 PM)  
DFJSIODFJSIDF

Ya boi Morales (4:20 PM)  
WHAT 

Ya boi Morales (4:20 PM)  
WAS

Ya boi Morales (4:21 PM)  
THIS SHOW

Ya boi Morales (4:21 PM)  
EVEN

Ya boi Morales (4:21 PM)  
??????

Ya boi Morales (4:22 PM)  
I have troubles

Ya boi Morales (4:22 PM)  
Breathing

G.Lee (4:23 PM)  
Me too

Ya boi Morales (4:24 PM)  
Remember when their PE teacher married herself 

G.Lee (4:24 PM)  
She also had a creepy small room for (??) praising Kurt and Blaine's relationship

Ya boi Morales (4:25 PM)  
Remember when Blaine only fell for Kurt after his pet bird died

G.Lee (4:25 PM)  
Remember when Kurt had a crush on Finn who later happened to become his step brother 

Ya boi Morales (4:26 PM)  
Remember that episode when somebody (was that Tina??) fell into a fountain and hit their head and after that all the other characters kinda switched places/roles with each other 

G.Lee (4:27 PM)  
I do remember all of it

G.Lee (4:27 PM)  
Thanks

Ya boi Morales (4:27 PM)  
That was an adventure

G.Lee (4:27 PM)  
Cursed

Ya boi Morales (4:28 PM)  
Oof 

_G.Lee has changed their name to GANKE._

GANKE. (4:29 PM)  
Look what you made me do 

GANKE. (4:29 PM)  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY

Ya boi Morales (4:29 PM)  
....I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER

GANKE. (4:30 PM)  
MILES

Ya boi Morales (4:30 PM)  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER

GANKE. (4:30 PM)  
mILES MORALES 

Ya boi Morales (4:31 PM)  
And here's what you missed

Ya boi Morales (4:31 PM)  
On Glee

GANKE. (4:32 PM)  
Can you promise me no hard feelings when I block you?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PEOPLE would you maybe like to see some other characters' convos?? i love writing Gwiles but i might as well try spicing it up a lil bit with some other people phew   
> i tried writing a lil bit of Ganke but we don't know MUCH from the 1st movie (he's said to have a bigger role in the sequel???) and i've read like 0 comics so this was an experiment idk idk 
> 
> so please let me know in the comments if you'd love to see other characters texting each other  
> and which ones !!!! thanks for reading :3c


End file.
